Melfina
Melfina is a bio-android protagonist of anime series, Outlaw Star. She is voiced by Emilie Brown in English dub. Melfina navigates the Outlaw Star from within a cylindrical chamber on the bridge that rises from the floor and fills with a clear, liquid-like substance, supposedly to help her link with the ship. Appearance Melfina appears as a beautiful and slender young woman with mid-length black hair and large, brown eyes. She most often wears an outfit consisting of a blue shawl and tie, grey tights, black shoes, and short skirt. She also wears a gold ankle bracelet on her left leg. When interfacing with the Outlaw Star, she is completely naked. Personality Melfina is known for her extreme kindness, bravery and a desire to know who and what she truly is. These questions haunt her for much of her journey with Gene Starwind and are a source of indecisiveness and doubt at times. She is usually very cheerful and upbeat, acting as a surrogate mother to her friend and teammate Jim Hawking, looking after his and the group's well being, even outside perilous situations. Melfina is friendly and easygoing with most people. The nature of her creation suggests a type of naivety toward most situations or subjects, resulting a straightforward-but-innocent questions or outlook. Her relationship with Suzuka and Aisha Clan-Clan, in one instance, reveals she is far less begrudging of their behavior towards herself, Gene and Jim during their first encounters with each other. Melfina is willing to trust Suzuka and Aisha in most situations, particularly when she is in need of physical protection from enemies. In turn, Suzuka and Aisha are typically more perceptive of Melfina's emotions than either Jim, Gilliam or Gene are. However short lived her relationship with "Hot Ice" Hilda was, there was always the iteration of asking exactly what she wanted to do on Hilda's part, despite her often straight forward command over the young woman who willingly followed her. As result of Hilda's actions against the Kei pirates, Melfina felt a debt of gratitude toward the outlaw for saving her life. She also has a good friendship with Gilliam II, mostly due to his confidentiality, and because they share origins. Of the group, she grows closer to Gene. Despite his brazen behavior, she remains comfortable in his presence and admits she feels safest around him, enough to sleep against his shoulder. As their investigation into the Galactic Leyline and her identity prolongs, she begins to doubt Gene's dedication to finding out the truth. She expresses as much at the Leyline after Hazanko capitalized on her doubts during her captivity. In the end, however, Melfina's trust is rewarded after she saves the lives of everyone within the Leyline and Gene admits to being in love with her. In a move to reaffirm her agency, Melfina expresses her "desire" to remain with Gene "forever". Outside the circle of the Outlaw Star, Melfina's inadvertent connection with Harry MacDougall as a result of their minor similarities, forces Melfina to be self-dependent on her own abilities. Despite his seemingly gentle advances, Melfina's constant rejection reveals a cruel and controlling person who sees her an object to own and not a person. Yet, for all the abuse Melfina suffers from Harry, she pities his situation and on some level, cares for him. She is visibly distraught over his apparent death at the hands of Hazanko in the Leyline. Afterwards, she adopts a visibly more assertive personality - one sure of herself and her existence beyond the Leyline. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Humanoid Category:Weaklings Category:Damsels Category:In Love Category:Neutral Good Category:Revived Category:Villain's Lover Category:Strong-Willed Category:Supporters Category:Tragic Category:Pure Good Category:Honorable Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Merciful Category:Charismatic Category:Obsessed